The objective of this proposal from the Division of Radiation Oncology, Department of Human Oncology, at the University of Wisconsin Clinical Science Center are: 1. To continue clinical studies in radiation therapy with emphasis on tumor localization, treatment planning and quality control, normal tissue tolerance, and therapy with combined modalities (including hyperthermia and/or intra-arterial chemotherapy). 2. To continue preclinical research to include biologic effects of combined modality therapy (especially on normal tissues), the carcinogenic aspects of ionizing radiations, the effects of microwave and water bath hyperthermia (with or without ionizing irradiation) on membranes, cells, and tissues, and mechanisms of in situ repair. 3. To continue research on the dosimetry of high energy electrons and photons, and improve high energy electron beam dose distribution with magnetic fields. 4. To develop ultrasound and CT to improve tumor detection and margin delineation, and develop practical methods for using CT information for treatment planning. 5. To develop suitable tumor-localizing radiopharmaceuticals for improved detection and definition of tumors and for predicting responses to cytotoxic therapy. To use nuclear medicine and special computerized tomography techniques for the evaluation of dynamic physiologic changes which occur in tumors and normal tissue following irradiation or therapy with cytotoxic drugs, particularly adriamycin and 5-FU. 6. To provide excellent training in radiation therapy, radiation biology, and radiation physics at the predoctoral and postdoctoral level. 7. To promote optimal use of radiation therapy as part of a multidisciplined approach to the treatment of cancer within the U.W. Clinical Sciences Center and the Wisconsin Clinical Cancer Center.